Violet Sunrise
Character Stats Religion God you follow: ''' ☀Marink *Nox'ious '''Buffs from Following: ☀+3 Knowledge checks Gods you worship: ' ☀Marink [[Professions|'Profession]] Profession buff: ☀+3 to success when searching for items. Profession Money: ☀30sp Proficiency: 'Two-handed Simple Weapons 'Survival Stats Talent Stats Inventory 7/10 ~16 gold ~85 Silver ~Map of Avalon: Central City ~Teeth-ling book with unknown red stone and gold bindings ~A piece of limestone (shiny rock).~3 Guam leaves Carry on Weapon ~Iron Javelin, 1d6 x2 Crit., Range increase =15 feet, +3 Attack rolls, piercing damage, Extra 6 Damage Character Feats: -Religion: (gods and goddesses, mythic history, ecclesiastic tradition, holy symbols, undead) -Nature (animals, fey, giants, monstrous humanoids, plants, seasons and cycles, weather, vermin) -Geography (lands, terrain, climate, people) Race Feats: ''' -Fly: Can move at a natural speed of 40 ft in the air. While Flying (active action) the user can not be hit by ranged basic attacks. (Can not be chosen as a free feat unless you meat the requirements that allow you to fly) '''Class Feats Talent Feats Abilities Class Abilities: ''' '''Spells: Healing Hand (S): Your Base Heal bonus is converted to heal whoever you touch as an active action. You can only use this action once every 5 rounds. ☀Is proficient in saving allies. If your ally falls you can make a saving throw to catch them before they fall. If you are successful when your ally is reduced to 0 they receive 30hp Bonus Abilities Other Bonus Languages: Common, Elven, Celestial(Direct communication to the gods) Skills: +3 Concentration +2 Sense motive +3 Hide T/S/M: Faeries can change their size between these three size classes, gaining the appropriate bonuses for each. Combat: Bird Style: Actively protect adjacent allies with your block points,while also providing them a +2 dodge bonus Biography: ~BASIC: -Name: Violet Sunrise -Titles: Marink's Messenger -Age: 18 -Race: Fairy -Gender: Femail -Height:8in -Weight: 35 grams -Eye Color: Brown -Hair: Brown -Alignment: chaotic good -Class: Savior -Profession(s)/Job: Scavenger -Dwelling Place/Current Home: Estelthyr -Birthplace: Estelthyr -Current Status (Marital/Dating): Single -Trinkets/Favored Items: Flower crown ~GENERAL APPEARANCE: -Skin color and appearance: light blue skin -General body build/type/figure: petite -Left/Right handed? right handed -Characteristic Gestures: talks with hands, bites nails when nervous, fiddles with hair when shy sometimes when embarrassed -Typical expressions: Confused, wide eyed like a deer in headlights, giggly -Describe his/her smile (a smile tells a lot about a person. Wide grin vs tiny smirk): cute, soft, sweet smile -Who does s/he take after; mother or father? Mother in looks -Style (Elegant, shabby, etc): Rebellious and Cute -How does s/he dress or what do they typically wear? a dress made from black roses -Hygiene: Very well kept ~OTHER CHARACTERISTICS: -Are they generally balanced or clumsy? a bit clumsy -Mannerisms: makes peace sign with both hands usually, sticks out tongue, hands on hips when mad or annoyed, pouted lip when sad or not getting her way -Describe their walk: skips a lot of the time when not fluttering a bit off the ground -Habits/OCDs/Obsessions: 1.Habit: biting nails, 2.OCD: organizes big messes, 3.Obsession: Animals, collecting things -Speech Patterns: mostly uses basic short knowledge of words ~RELATIONS: -General relationships, past or present: given miracles to the city's people, have scavenged many times for the Queen and the Elders -Involvement with any associations, guilds, or militias: the people of Estelthyr look to me as a beacon of light as a messenger of the god Marink -Known family members, and their relation to the character: none -Extended family: none -Any important/infamous/famous ancestors, and if so, who? none ~:BIRTH PARENT(S): -Are they still alive? no -Did they raise this character? no -If not, why not, and/or what happened? they died in a in a triggered trap in a cave looking for treasures,they had left my character at the door of a chapel before leaving on there treasure exposition -At what age was the character when this happened? one years old -What did they do for a living? treasure hunters -Caretaker(s) (if someone other than birth parents): Midnight Merryfield, head chapel priest -What is their relationship to the character? none -Are they still alive? yes -At what age did the caretakers begin to raise this character? since birth -Did the caretaker know the birth parents? yes -Did your character know the birth parents? no -How did the caretaker treat the character? nicely, well fed and educated a bit over protective -How did the character treat their caretaker? treated well, she's the only mother figure shes ever known -Siblings (if any): none -Any enemies, villains, or rivals, and how did this come to be: none -Friends & Companions: Aki (Fox) -Type and Number of Close Friends: animal, one -Mentor: Midnight Merryfield -What kind of person would s/he consider to be the perfect partner? someone who worships the same god and who is loyal -Is the character judgmental of others and how so? no -How is s/he perceived by... Strangers? she is perceived as a kind, nice fairy who is very helpful,but has a short attention spand sometimes -Coworker/Colleague? Novus Raine, Ruby Morningbelle, Stargazer Meadowdale, Sunshine Hope (other scavengers she's worked around) -Lovers? none -What type of individuals does s/he like or associate with? friendly, and nice -What type of individuals doesn't s/he like or associate with? thief's, bandits, criminals -What do family/friends like most about character? her smile, laugh, trustworthiness, loyalty -What do family/friends like least about character? her fidgeting, nervous, shyness ~PERSONALITY -Known Languages: Common, Elven, Celestial(Direct communication to the gods) -General happiness, 1-10: 7 -Social level 1-10: 5 -Distinctive personality traits: giggly, is very awkward and shy but friendly -General reaction upon meeting a stranger of the same faction: -Likes: nature, animals, finding new things , traveling -Dislikes: smelling bad, poop -1 Optimist, 10 Pessimist, 1-10: 3 -General Personality Type: ISFJ -The Nurturer: Quiet, kind, and conscientious. Can be depended on to follow through.Usually puts the needs of others above their own needs. Stable and practical, they value security and traditions.Well-developed sense of space and function. Rich inner world of observations about people.Extremely perceptive of other's feelings. -Introvert/Extrovert: introvert -Method of Handling Anger or Rage (Repress, throw things, etc): goes off for a fly or walk -Hobbies: collecting a bit of everything, flying over the water and running her hand through it, reading -Interests: seashells, animals, flying around, skipping, books, flowers ~EMOTIONAL CHARACTERISTICS -Describe character's sense of morals: don't judge a book by its cover -What do they consider taboo (something they personally would never do): she would never kill unless un-avoidable -How does this character act in public? Happy, bubbly, a bit shy, outgoing -How does this character act in privacy? keeps to self, stays in her room, has her nose a book or cleaning and organizing -How does the character view life? wants to live it to it's full potential ~HISTORY -Hometown: Estelthyr -Biggest role model: her care taker -Events that still affects her: Her parents being dead -Past failures s/he would be embarrassed to have people know about: she tryed to fly when it was raining and fell -Notable Traditions: prays to the god thanking them, and serving them to the best of her ability -Skills, and Abilities: Is proficient in saving allies. If an ally falls you can make a saving throw to catch them before they fall, can change their size between tiny, small and medium sizes, Flying: Can move at a natural speed of 40 ft in the air, can not be hit by ranged basic attacks while flying. -Combat style: near the tank front line assist, medic, healer -The specialization of their class: Savior ~GENERAL/OTHER: -Religion: Does the character believe in a god or goddess? Yes -Dreams/Aspirations?: to explore the whole world -Greatest Fear: breaking her wings, and drowning -Musical talents/instruments: singing -Biggest accomplishment: being one the top rank scavengers ~INVOLVED IN A STORY: -Character's role in the story (main character? hero? Villain? etc): Main Healer,and Scavenger, The messenger for the God's will -Scene/Point where character first appears/becomes involved: She meets with the elders of Estelthyr about the upcoming Harvest, and needing to start off on a quest for items, for the praying ceremony -Relationships with other characters in this particular arch: No -Where, how and when did s/he first interact with other characters: -Background Story: Violet Sunrise is a 18 year old Fairy who is a priest who worships the religion of Malrink, and has helped out the community, which has lead her to became what is known as a Savior. Scavengers don't make a lot of money but since her parents left behind a lot of treasure she would be able to live out her life with practically no worries, at least as far as money is concerned. Unfortunately though her parents died in a tragic accident on a treasure hunting expedition quest. She was raised by Midnight Merryfield, who was the high priest and also a Savior, which helped lead Violet to becoming a Savior as well. After being raised in the church by her caretaker, Midnight, helped mentor Violet teaching her the ways of the priest as well as the fundamentals of being a scavenger.